Blind Wizard
by NARUTO SUPERFAN
Summary: Sequel to "Snake with a Heart of Gold" can be read separately. Harry is now ten years old and is now going to be going to Hogwarts. Snape is going to have a tough time keeping his image as a the dungeon bat of Hogwarts that every student is scared of. OoC Snape. Blind!Harry.
1. Harry's flashback

**Here is the sequel you've been waiting for.**

Regular Text

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

**Nightmare/Dream**

_**Flashback Nightmare/Dream **_

_Flashback_

* * *

Harry was ten years old now and his birthday is in a couple weeks and he is now expecting that his Hogwarts letter will be coming soon. Harry has long shoulder length hair, pale skin, green eyes and has a thin figure. He was enjoying a nice warm summer breeze when he heard the sounds of what he thinks is an owl approaching. His thoughts were confirmed when he felt what he knows are talons on his shoulder and felt it lift its leg for Harry to take a letter off its leg. After he took the letter, he gave the owl some treats he had in his pocket and it flew away. Harry started to head toward the house so he can give the letter to his father. He remembers the first day he came to live with his dad like it was yesterday, it had started with a nightmare…

**_Harry was cleaning the kitchen like he always does everyday at the Dursley, but somehow he can feel that something isn't right. He was about to start washing the floor when he accidently trips on his overly big shoes and knocks over the pail of soapy water. His uncle hears the pail of soapy water and barges in looking like he was going to murder someone._**

**_"YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A CHILD, WE GIVE YOU THE DECENCY OF HAVING FOOD, CLOTHES AND A SHELTER, AND YOU TAKE IT FOR GRANTED BY SPILLING THE BLOODY PAIL!"_**

**_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I tripped..."_**

**_"I WON'T LISTEN TO ANY MORE OF YOUR EXCUSES BOY, NOW YOUR GOING TO BE PUNISHED PROPERLY FOR THIS OUTBREAK!"_**

**_"Please, I'm sorry uncle, I'm sor…"_**

**_But it was too late to do anything; his uncle already took off his belt and started to beat Harry._**

**_"AHHHHHHHH!"crack "NO STOP!"thwack "PLEEEEASE!"crack_**

**_"Harry!"_**

**_Harry heard a faint voice but couldn't place it._**

**_"Harry!"_**

**_The voice grew louder._**

**_"HARRY!"_**

_Harry screamed awake and felt strong arms enclose around him. He flinched at first but the arms wouldn't budge._

_"Shhhh, it's ok, your safe, I'm right here," a silky smooth voice said._

_Harry had to think for a moment before he registered it to be his new daddy, but felt uncomfortable at calling him that._

_"Mr. Snape?"_

_"Yes, it's me. What were you dreaming about?"_

_"Dursleys," Harry whispered, "Uncle Vernon was punishing me."_

_Mr. Snape didn't say anything but hugged me tighter to reassure me that they won't be able to get me anymore. When I started to relax into his touch, he started to ask me something._

_"…fast?_

_"Huh?"_

_"Do you want some breakfast?"_

_He shook his head yes._

* * *

_Snape helped Harry out of the bed and guided him to the kitchen. He sat Harry down on the table and called for his house elf._

_"Frizzy!"_

_Harry flinched when he heard a pop and than a very squeaky voice after that._

_"Yes Master Snape?"_

_"I would like for you to bring a plate with scrambled eggs and one with some toast," Snape told knowing Harry couldn't eat to heavy of a breakfast because of how long he was deprieved of food._

_"Ok, what would the Master and young master like to drink?"_

_"I would like to have coffee with milk and sugar in it, and bring Harry a glass of warm milk."_

_"Yes Master," and the elf left with a snap of the fingers._

_"Mr. Snape?" Harry asked, his voice barely audible._

_"Yes Harry."_

_"What was that I heard?"_

_"That was a house elf, there short creatures with big heads, eyes, and ears. They are bound and loyal to one family."_

_"Oh."_

_After a couple of minutes spent in silence Harry flinched again when he heard that familiar pop again. Snape saw and put a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_"Hear you are Master, scrambled eggs and coffee for you; toast and warm milk for the young master Harry."_

_"Thank you Frizzy."_

* * *

_After breakfast, Harry had to take some nutrition potions so he can gain the amount of nutrition that he is supposed to have at the age of six. Snape explained to Harry about the detail of the house._

_"Harry, you are going to be living me from now on and the house is pretty small. The walls in every room is green, there is a fireplace in the living room and a couch in the middle, and the kitchen is right next to it. There is a hallway leading to the bathroom and bedroom. The bathroom will be straight ahead and the bedroom will be on your right. There's also a door leading to the basement, which is off limits to you, and a door leading to the backyard. The door leading to the backyard has a window on it and the basement door doesn't. You got all that Harry?"_

_"Yes," Harry said and nodded for emphasis._

_"Ok now you got a pretty good description of the house, now to set some rules. First, no going down in the basement unless I'm downstairs with you. Second, don't lie to me. Lastly, do not talk back at me. The punishment for breaking these rules will be grounding for a week, and it will be different depending how badly you break these rules. Do you understand?"_

_Harry nods yes and Snape sighs with relief at getting that over and done with. Snape lead Harry back to his bedroom and told him to take a nap. Before Snape leaves after settling Harry down in the bed, Harry grabs on to the first thing he could feel on Snape, which by the way is the sleeve of his shirt._

_"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Harry whispers to Snape._

_Snape gives a sympathetic sigh, "Yes little one I'll still be here," Snape comforted knowing Harry will have some trust issues._

_Harry nods and gives the faintest of smiles, he thinks, 'Mr. Snape is a nice new dad,' and he nods off._

'That was the happiest day of my life,' Harry thought

* * *

**What do you you think of the first chapter in the sequel of The Snake With a Heart of Gold? Please Review:)**


	2. Severus's flashback

**Sorry for the wait :( But here's chapter 2 **

**Also I don't own HP JK Rowling does that goes for chapter 1 as well.**

"Talk."

'Thought'

___Flashbacks._

* * *

Severus was in his lab down in the basement when he heard a his son Harry coming into the house.

"Dad, where are you?"

"I'm in my lab! I'll be up there in a couple minutes," Severus yelled from the basement.

"Ok!"

Severus finished his potion that he was working on and went upstairs after 10 minutes. He saw his son in the kitchen as he opened the basement door.

"And what did you want to talk to me about," Snape drawled.

"I got my Hogwarts letter today!" Harry exclaimed

"Well, you know what I told you about Dumbledore?"

"Yes! That I should avoid him as much as possible. You still haven't told me the reason for that. Why?"

"It's a long story for when you are older."

"Fine."

* * *

When Harry went up to his room, Severus went to the living and remembered the conversation he had with the old fool of a headmaster...

_"Dumbledore, how could you have send Harry to that horrible woman. Petunia HATES magic, and her "whale" of a husband was abusing Harry. That MONSTER poured a muggle substance in his eyes all because he couldn't stop his accidental magic. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! NOW THE MOST POWERFULL WIZARD IS PERMANENTLY BLIND!" Severus yelled with a fury he never thought he had._

_Dumbledore was shell-shocked at first but he composed himself after a moment and asked, "Why my dear boy, what do you mean?"_

_"DON'T GO SAYING 'MY BOY' ON ME; YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN YOU OLD __COOT!"_

_"No I don't my boy, please enlighten me," Dumbledore said to Snape as calmly as he could._

_"I JUST TOLD YOU, DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID!" Severus yelled losing his little patience that he has._

_"It is best that he stays with his relatives because of the blood wards placed there, it is for…"_

_"Listen to me you old coot, if you even say 'it is for his safety' then you haven't seen the boy! He is malnourished, beaten and bruised, and is scared of every adult he hears! If you won't do something about it, I WILL!"_

* * *

This is the only reason why he is going to make sure Albus Dumbledore stays far away from his son. In a couple months Harry and him will be at Hogwarts and he will have to keep his reputation as the dungeon bat even though he already had it ruined with the Slytherins...

_Snape was standing in the Slytherin common room with all of the Slytherins and they saw him with a young boy that looked about 3 years old._

_"Good Evening everyone!" greeted Snape._

_"Good Evening Professor Snape!" greeted the Slytherins._

_"If I may have a moment of your time to introduce you to my adopted son Harry, and no interruptions. _

_"Yes sir!"_

_"Ok. Harry is 6 years old and was abused by his former guardians. He is no longer able to see, you must be very careful if you want to introduce yourself to him. He will be staying hear with me for the time being until I can find someone to look after him. And on that note I would like for everyone to watch out for him if I am not around, but he is mostly going to stay at my side. Does everyone understand?"_

_The whole common room was quiet when he finished explaining what is going on. There were looks of disgust and horror on there faces; then they had a look of determination and shouted "Yes Sir!"_

Severus thought, 'They all kept there word about keeping him safe. Now they will see him again, but this time he will be a student.'

* * *

As Snape was reminiscing on the past Harry came into the living room and went to sit on the couch making sure his dad wasn't sitting down on it.

Severus snapped out of it when he heard his so call him.

"Father is that you?"

"Yes I'm sitting on your right side," Severus told Harry so he wouldn't sit on top of him, he wouldn't mind though.

"So, dad...umm...I was wondering if Draco could come with us when we go to Diagon Ally?" Harry asked.

"Of course he can," Snape said to Harry. Harry lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard his father say that.

"Thanks dad!"

Harry hugged Snape and went to his room. Severus made sure he didn't hurt himself when he ran off.

'Well, I hope that he won't get into trouble on his first year of Hogwarts.'

* * *

**How was this chapter? Please review =)**


	3. Dumbledore's Visit part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, JK Rowling does.**

**Dumbledore will be in this chapter you guys.**

'Thoughts.'

"Talking."

_Flashbacks_

* * *

Snape was out to get everything ready for Harry's Birthday party this afternoon. What he didn't know was that Dumbledore would stop by this morning when he left.

Harry was in the living room when he heard someone come through the floo network. Since his dad left only 15 minutes ago, he thought that it was him.

"Dad, Is that you? Did you forget something?" Harry questioned.

"Ahh, Harry my boy, how are you?" the unknown voice said.

Harry stiffened at the sickly sweet voice that he couldn't even recognize; he asked the all to cliché question, " Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm going to be your Headmaster for Hogwarts this year, again I ask my dear boy, how are you?"

Harry was nervous when the man said his name was Dumbledore, his father told him to stay away from him and he is standing somewhere in the living room.

"I'm fine..." Harry hesitantly answered.

"That is absolutely wonderful, so Severus has been taking very good care of you?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry knew that the reply was forced and got even more anxious. He knew his father wouldn't be home for at least a little while longer; he had to keep Dumbledore busy until his dad gets back.

"Yes, my DAD has been taking care of me. Why do you want to know?" Harry questioned as he walked slowly back with his hands in back of him (he was making sure he didn't bump into anything since he can't see).

"He has been keeping you from your living relatives, who have confessed their deepest apologies for damaging your eyes'. They want you to come back so they can help you and make up for what they did. Severus doesn't truly care about you, he has despised you from the very beginning..."

"You're lying! They don't want me, they tortured and beat me all because I can use magic. My DAD wants me because we did a blood ritual thing to make him officially my father, and its per..." Harry exclaimed with out thinking.

"HE DID WHAT, BOY?" Harry tensed, that questioned triggered a bad memory he most certainly didn't want to remember...

* * *

_"THAT BOY DID WHAT!" Vernon Dursley yelled._

_"He took Dudley's favorite toy and made him cry," Petunia Dursley, who in my opinion looked like a giraffe, told her husband._

_Harry overheard them talking, 'I didn't take Dudley's toy, he was the one that didn't want it anymore." When Harry was going back to his cupboard, his uncle came barging into the room and looked as red as a tomato, saying he was angry would be an understatement, he was furious. Harry tried too run into his cupboard on time, but failed to realize that Vernon was already a reaching distance away and he got caught._

_"I didn't do it!" Harry cried, but that only made him more angry._

_"Boy, you will learn to behave weather you like it or not," Vernon had an evil glare on Harry who whimpered away from it. _

_Harry was taken into the living room and he had his pants pulled down and he knew what was coming next. His uncle brought out the belt and started beating his bum for a whole hour._

_After his punishment, he had a gush of blood coming from cuts on his butt and he had welts that were beginning to form too. Harry couldn't sit for 2 weeks._

* * *

Dumbledore was furious when Harry said that Severus blood adopted Harry. He has to think fast, if he kept getting stalled then he wouldn't be able to convince Harry to go back with his relatives so his plans would be on track again. When looked back down at Harry he saw that he looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

'As long as he's distracted, I should stun him right here,' Dumbledore thought while getting his wand out.

Harry felt his breathing increase and his heart rate climbing. 'This isn't good,' Harry thought. He needed his father, but he wasn't here yet. Harry knew he was going to black out, but he wasn't going to do that when He was here; then his ears picked up on the subtle sound of the fireplace and someone casting a spell, that wasnt in Dumbledore's voice, and knew he was going to be safe and slipped into unconsciousness.

Dumbledore was about to make his move when he heard the fireplace come to life, but he was too late on reacting, and who ever came through the fireplace hit him with a dark curse.

"Don't you DARE come near him AGAIN Dumbledore!" a silky smooth voice exclaimed.

Once Dumbledore got his head together he saw who had cursed him. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. He was still always dressed in the same slim black robes, walking with that cane (which holds his wand) of his and is still as pale and blond as ever.

"What are you doing here?" Dumbledore questioned Lucius.

"Well, since you want to know, I am here because Harry is having a birthday party today and he IS friends with my son, so I came over here to give him a birthday present since I wouldn't be able to see him later on when my son comes over. I was actually trying to contact him with the charmed mirror, that Severus somehow did, and tell him I was coming over, but when he didn't answer I got worried and flooed here right away. Then I see you here in front of my GODSON, who has passed out on the floor, with your wand pointed at him ready to curse him and take him who knows where!" Lucius was red in the face after he finished his rant.

Dumbledore was shocked, to say the least, that Lucius would care for someone other than Narcissa and Draco. Dumbledore was about to say something to Lucius when the fireplace erupted again and Severus stepped out with bags of stuff that looked like it was for a party. He knew that he was in trouble when Severus spotted him and gave a death glare that would probably drop him dead.

* * *

**DunDunDunnnnnnn! :) What is going to happen to Dumbledore next?**


	4. Dumbledore's visit part 2

**Me: This chapter, I had some help from our two favorite twins.  
**

***As Fred pushes George aside before he says anything***

**Fred: Hey guys! *Big Grin***

**George: Fred that was my line *glares at Fred***

**Fred: Yes, but I wanted to greet everyone first. *glares at George***

**George: But, I was supposed to talk first! *tackles Fred***

**Fred: Ahhhh! *wrestles with George***

***Few minutes into the wrestle match***

**Me: Guys, break it up! *pulls Fred and George apart* Why did I even let you guys help?**

**Fred and George: Because you can never say no to us! *both giving puppy eyes***

**Me: Whatever. * sighs***

**Fred: You know what? Why does your name say NARUTO SUPERFAN when you are writing Harry Potter fanfiction?**

**George: Yeah, you don't even have one story made yet.**

**Me: I will write one soon, maybe after this fic, but I love Harry Potter as well and I had this idea already! * glares at the twins***

**Fred: You have a bad temper.**

**George:*in baby talk* Yes you do *grins***

**Me: NO I DON'T! * glares and turns away***

**Fred: Yes you do and I got a better name for you: *grins evilly* Hot blooded911**

**Me: Nooooo!**

**George: Yes, and now that we got that out of the way, we can get on with the story. * pushes Superfan(Hot Blooded) and Fred out of the way* **

**Fred: Hey I understand pushing Her * points at Superfan* out of the way, but why you pushed me.**

**George: Because you annoyed me *grins***

**Fred: Why you... *tackles George***

**Me: Save the sparring for later guys! *twins stop and grin evilly at each other* What?**

**Fred and George: Better say the disclaimer before something happens. *raises their wands***

**Me: What are you guys doing?**

**Fred and George: Imperio!**

** *Superfan sees rainbow colors***

**Me: I own Harry Potter and I love these guys and want to marry them!**

***surprise visit from Snape***

**Snape: What is going on here? *glares at Fred and George as they jump in surprise***

**Fred and George: Nothing! **

**Me: I love these guys! I own them and Harry Potter. *kisses both twins***

**Snape: *raises an eyebrow* What have you done to Ms. Superfan here?**

**George: Nothing! *grins***

**Snape: Uh huh...Finite Incantartum! *points wand at Superfan***

**Me: *snapping out of it* What? Huh? *sees twins* I'm going to kill you guys! *notices Snape* Ahh! What are you doing here? *hides behind twins***

**Snape: Saving you from lawsuit.**

**Me: Ooooh... *glares at twins* I don't own anything! JK Rowling does!**

**Snape: While we are young, Ms. Superfan, would you be so kind as to get on with the story while we are young. * glaring at everyone in the room***

**Me: Sorry! * huffs and throws everyone out* we got side track. Here's the next chapter! *sighs dramatically and leaves***

* * *

Previously:

_Dumbledore was shocked, to say the least, that Lucius would care for someone other than Narcissa and Draco. Dumbledore was about to say something to Lucius when the fireplace erupted again and Severus stepped out with bags of stuff that looked like it was for a party. He knew that he was in trouble when Severus spotted him and gave a death glare that would probably drop him dead._

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? And more importantly, WHY IS MY SON PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR?" Severus yelled.

Dumbledore was now frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do. 'I have to get out of here and take Him with me, but I can't do that now that Severus is here. With those to against me, I have no chance.' Dumbledore was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a spell thrown at him. He was to late in reacting and he was hit straight in the chest and crashed into the wall next to Harry.

"You better get out of here before I do something a lot worst than what Severus did," Lucius spoke his voice dripping with venom.

* * *

Magic was rising very dangerously in the room from both occupants. Harry felt the magic rise, but was unable to come out of it.

"...worse than what Severus did," he heard a familiar voice taunted. It sounded like Lucius, his godfather.

"Lucius?" Harry whispered, almost too soft to hear, before he past out again.

It was almost inaudible, but Lucius heard Harry call his name and he turned to look at his godson, who was still pale and unconscious. He made sure Severus had his on on that bloody old fool and walked towards Harry; he also made sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Is he alright?" Severus asked Lucius after a couple moments of silence.

He looks okay...peachy, but okay," Severus sighed with relief, "but I still don't know what he did or said to Harry to make him pass out like this," Lucius explained to Severus with concern in his voice. At this revelation, Severus flared his eyes at Dumbledore and the old fool coward at his intense onyx eyes.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW or else I'LL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Severus yelled, shaking with anger.

Dumbledore was scared beyond belief, his earlier thoughts left behind, at Snape's raw power and apparated with a loud 'CRACK'.

* * *

Once Dumbledore left, Severus had calmed down immensely. He looked at his son, who was very pale and still unconscious, and knew he was safe. He never felt so angry at the old coot than when he found him in his house in front of his son.

"We should bring him to his room since that bloody old fool isn't here anymore," Lucius said. Lucius was also furious about Dumbledore knowing where exactly Severus lived and him wanting to kidnap his godson.

"Yes...you are right," Severus replied.

As they were carrying Harry upstairs Lucius asked,"How did he know where you lived?"

"I have no clue," Snape sighed.

Once they got to Harry's room, Severus put Harry down on the bed and told Lucius to get some fever reducing potions from the cabinet in the bathroom, Harry was running a fever. 'He must have had a panic attack cause no spell would have give him a fever,' Severus reasoned in his head. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Lucius entered the room.

"Here are the potions you wanted," Lucius said, walking towards Severus.

"Thank you Lucius," Severus said with a faint smile on his face, then he turned serious," I know what happened to Harry."

"What?"

"He had a panic attack from something that bloody bas-fool Dumbledore said; in addition, it caused Harry to remember something from his past, and made Harry have a panic attack," Lucius grimaced at hearing that.

* * *

Harry started to wake up again, this time with a splitting headache and his throat burning. 'What hit me on my head? A hippogriff?' He felt like he was going to throw up once he had all his feelings back. After a moment he felt someone holding his hand, it was calloused and was very large compared to his,'Dad?' he thought. Once he tightened his grip on the hand it left. Harry whimpered at the lost of contact.

"Shhhh Harry. It's okay...I'm here," a familiar voice soothed.

"Dad?" Harry croaked than started to cough after that.

"Yes it's me Harry."

"My head cough hurts and my wheeze throat is burning."

"Here, drink this," his dad commanded while holding a cup to his lips," Do feel better?"

After Harry finished drinking the potion, he felt a lot better than when he woke up. Harry gave a nod of affirmative to the direction of his fathers voice, but after a few moments he started to feel sleepy.

"That's good. Now you need to go back to sleep and we will postpone that party for tomorrow, ok?" Harry nodded again, but he just remembered something. "Where's Lucius? I thought I heard him here?"

"I told him to go back to work, and tell him when you were awake." Harry nodded at that answer and yawned; he was soon unconscious again, but this time he was asleep. Severus got up after his son fell asleep, 'I'll discuss with him on what happened during his encounter with Dumbledore after his birthday party,' and with that thought he left his son's room to go tell Lucius Harry was okay and get some rest himself.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for not updating sooner *cowards in a corner* please don't kill me. I've been doing OGT's plus my mom is getting on my back about grades so I have a whole lot of stuff that I need to do. Say bye Fred and George.**

**Fred: Bye George!**

**George: Bye Fred!**

**Me: *face palms* I meant them *points to readers***

**Fred: You should have been more~**

**George: Specific *grins***

**Fred and George: Bye Readers! *both waving***

**Me: *sigh* I need a nap *wonders to bedroom* Bye XD**


	5. Doubts and Party

***In SUPERFAN's bedroom***

**Me: *snore***

***Fred and George enters quietly***

**Fred: *whispers to George* What should we do to wake her up?**

**George: *whispers back to Fred* I don't know.**

**Fred: *gets an idea* I know!**

**George: What?**

**Fred: *whispers plan to George***

**George: *yells* BRILLIANT!**

**Fred: Shhhhhhh!**

***Twins look at SUPERFAN***

**Me: *snore***

**Fred and George: *sigh***

**Fred: While we put~**

**George: this plan~**

**Fred: into action. Enjoy~**

**George: this chapter!**

******Fred and George: She doesn't own anything, JK Rowling does!**

_Dream/Nightmare_

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_Harry was in Dumbledore's office and he was getting this weird feeling he wasn't supposed to be here. Dumbledore's office was huge; one staircase in the middle towards his desk with books behind him, two staircases on the either side that lead to more books. Harry was still looking around when Dumbledore pulled him out of his thoughts._

_"Harry, how are you?" Said the calm voice of Dumbledore._

_"Where are you?" questioned Harry._

_"Don't worry about that, but you should worry about waking up from this dream."_

_"W-What d-do you m-mean?" Harry stuttered._

_There was silence for a couple moments until Dumbledore called out a curse, "Crucio!"_

_Harry dropped down to the floor screaming. He felt like his entire body was burning and every nerve of his body was filled with pain._

_"DAAAD!" Harry screamed._

_"Hahaha!" Dumbledore laughed, "He is not coming for you, he never will, because he never loved you."_

_The curse was lifted up after that speech, "Your pant wrong," Harry breathed, "He love's wheeze me and he cough he cares for me cough."_

_"It has only been five years since he adopted you, he could still regret it, right?" Dumbledore taunted._

_Harry felt his resolve weaken when he felt the curse of the Crucio come back full force._

_"Harry you need to come and be the savior of the Wizarding World; it is important of you to do so, for the sake of defeating Voldemort," Dumbledore persuaded._

_"NO! DAAAAD!" Harry yelled_

___"HARRY!" a familiar voice called,"HAAAAARY!"_

* * *

Harry bolted up eyes open in fear but he didn't see anything, for a moment he forgot he was blind. He was engulfed in strong protective arms that soothed his terror; he soon relaxed and knew he was in the arms of his father.

"Shhh, it's ok Harry, I'm right here," his dad soothed.

Snape tried to sooth his son until he calmed down. Once he calmed down, he asked his son,"Are you feeling better now?"

Harry nodded and tightened his hold on him with a vice grip, like he would disappear if he let go. Harry was scared to go back to sleep.

"Hey Harry, do you want to talk about your dream?" Harry shook his head no.

"Are you sure, it might make you feel better."

Harry looked at the direction of his father and spoke in a soft voice,"Ok."

"What was it about?"

Harry bit his lip then said,"Well...I was in Dumbledore's office...and I...he was talking to me about you..." Harry trailed of tears in his eyes.

"Me what?" Severus egged on encouragingly.

Harry hesitated, debating on wether or not to tell him, the he said,"That you didn't love me...you didn't care for me. He also said that yesterday...I didn't believe him...but than he said you would get rid of me if...if you got annoyed with me...I started to believe it too and..." Harry couldn't hold back anymore and sobbed into his fathers chest, not wanting to know his reaction to his confession. If he told the truth, he still thought his dad would regret having him by now and would give custody back to the Dursley's.

"Shhhh Harry, my son, it's okay. Don't believe one word that bastard says, he is not worth listening to; I love and care for you soo much, don't forget that ok," Snape sincerely said. Harry nodded knowing he was ridiculous in thinking his father didn't care or love him.

"Now that we got that off our chest, I think I remember postponing your birthday yesterday to today, how about we call the Malfoys and forget about yesterday and this morning to have a little fun," Snape said to try and distract Harry, and by the look of happiness it worked.

"Yeah!"

* * *

After a couple of hours of set-up, the house was now ready for a party.

"When is Draco supposed to get here?!" Harry asked happily, yelling from his room.

"Everyone should be here right about now..." Severus trailed off once the fireplace roared life. Harry jumped when he heard the fireplace start than he settled down hearing the voices of his godfather, Draco, and Narcissa.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Lucius exclaimed

"Yeah, Happy Birthday!" Draco yelled

"Happy Birthday Darling!" Narcissa said politely.

"Thanks!" Harry yelled back.

He was getting ready in his room, he put on the clothes his father set out for him. It wasn't even a couple minutes after he got ready, that he heard Draco come up the stairs and dragged him down the steps.

"Draco! Where are you taking me? You know I can't see." Harry yelled at Draco.

"Sorry! Father wanted to see you and Mother wants to give you your present already," Draco explained to Harry.

"Oh," Harry let Draco drag him in silence.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus were in the living room waiting for the boys to come back when Lucius broke the silence.

"How is Harry doing today?"

"He is doing well, considering he had a nightmare this morning. He thought he I wouldn't want him after a while, he thought that I didn't care for him. It's all that bastards fault!" Snape clenched his hands thinking about that bloody old senile coot. 'What was he thinking telling my son that.' He thoughts were cut off by Lucius concerned questioned.

"You reassured him that that's not true, right? He still knows that you truly care about him, right?"

"Yes, yes. He does. I wouldn't forgive myself if he relapses," Severus said sincerely.

Lucius nodded then turned to his wife to start a new conversation that wasn't so depressing when he heard Draco and Harry running down the stairs and into the living room.

"Dad, can I open my presents since Luc and 'Cissy want to give me my presents already?!" Harry asked.

Severus glared at the Malfoy couple before telling him, "Sure you can but my present is last."

"OKAY!" Harry cheered.

Lucius gave his present first. Lucius explained what it was to Harry, it was a necklace that had a chain made of silver with a snake pendent that had two emerald stones as eyes.

"Thank you Lucius."

"You are welcome Harry."

Narcissa gave hers second. She gave him a Braille book about potions and another about defensive spells

"Thank you 'Cissy."

"You're welcome."

Draco gave his next. Draco said it was a ring that was silver with gold trimming and he had an emerald stone in the middle.

"Thanks Dray!"

"You're Welcome!"

Lastly, Severus gave Harry his present. It was another ring, but this one was just a plain silver band; it had a charm on it, so whenever Harry was in danger or hurt the duplicate ring he has will heat up and it will point him towards Harry.

"I love it! Thank you dad."

"You're Welcome, my son, but I hope you won't have to use it."

"I know. I hope I don't have to use it either."

* * *

After all presents were distributed, Harry and Draco played outside for a couple hours. Once they were both back inside,they were hungry. Everyone had ate dinner, after his house elves set it out in the dining room, and they also sang happy birthday to Harry then ate the cake.

"Hey dad," Harry said

"Yes son ."

"I was wondering if we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Sure, why not. There is only a month before you go to Hogwarts."

"Yes! Oh and can Draco sleep over so we don't have to wait for him to get ready," Draco glared at Harry for that comment even though he wouldn't notice.

"If it's alright with Lucius?"

"I don't mind, I can bring over his things later on," Lucius smoothly said.

"Yes! Come on Draco I'll show you to the guest room!" Harry tried to grab Draco but instead grabbed air. Harry had the cutest pout on his face.

"Come on Dray, help me out hear. Where are you...?" Harry was cut of by Draco dragging Harry up the stAirs to the guest room himself. Everyone in the room were holding back their amusement.

"Lucius,and you too Narcissa, you can meet us up in Diagon Alley when I take Harry and Draco to get their supplies."

"No, we will be a bit too busy tomorrow and plus I have to make up the today and the tardy of yesterday at the ministry," Lucius explained.

"Oh, that's right. How did you get off today anyways?" Severus said.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow,"Let just say, I can be very persuasive."

"Right," Severus drawled," So, I'll be seeing you tomorrow when you pick up Draco?"

Lucius gave a nod,"Yes, so now I'll bring back Draco's clothes and see you tomorrow evening."

With that, Lucius and Narcissa left through the fireplace. 'This is going to be a long year, if Dumbledore keeps this up,' Severus thought.

* * *

**Fred and George: *looks at readers* Welcome back! Now that we have your attention.**

**Me: *snore***

**George: We can put this plan into~**

**Fred: ACTION!**

***Twins have a bucket of ice water with a horn to top it off***

**Fred and George: *one twin dumps water* *the other blows the horn at the same time* HONK!**

**Me: AHHHH! *looks around and spots twins* WHY DID shiver YOU GUYS shiver DO THAT?!**

**Fred: You didn't want to wake up.**

**George: And you had a story to tell.**

**Me: *looks at readers* I did? *double takes wide eyes* I DID!**

**Fred: Yup *grins* but we took care of it.**

**George: We did! *grins***

**Me: *face palms* Hopefully these two idiots *points at Fred and George* didn't screw anything up. Please review nicely. No flames but anything that may help me improve the story will be most welcomed XD. Thanks for reading! Now I need to dry off and take a hot shower because of you guys. *glares at twins***

**Fred and George: Bye readers! See you next time!**


End file.
